If to your window a blood sucking creature comes
by maymay74
Summary: There's a creature that lurks in the hallways of the female wing at the dormitory. It creeps in the darkness waiting for its next victim which she ruthless devour. As Rudyard Kipling said 'For the female of the species is more deadly than the male. Really dark humor.


**This is the first story I ever wrote. Of course, I never posted it, it's so different from what I usually write. Give it a chance if you're brave enough ( or patient enough).**

* * *

The blond girl walked down the hallway, completely unaware of the eyes following her every step. Her hair bounced from side to side as she moved faster to get inside the building. Her date went so wrong, and she couldn't believe the kind of jerk Tyler turned out to be.

Hiding behind a pillar, the hungry creature was paying attention to the way the girl was talking.

'I just had to find my way back inside' the creature thought.

It was its lucky day because the window on the first floor was open. Once inside the creature watched with amused eyes her hurry to get inside her room, she was talking on her phone

"... and I told him 'You have to be kidding me to take me to this hole for a first date!... I know! He met me at the gym, what did he expect? I told him I'm vegan and that I refused to eat those greasy burgers."

She reached the end of the hallway and held her phone with her shoulder to look for her keys in her handbag.

"Oh, he didn't even apologize! He just stood there and said 'Lauren, you're cute but not that beautiful.' The pig said I was lucky he noticed me and that there was a line of girls dying to go out with him... Yeah, I'm so totally outraged... you think?... Hmm, not sure if Facebook is where I want to vent... aha." She deftly opened her door and got inside.

The creature rejoiced, thinking to give her ten minutes before it made its move.

Yeah, the creature it's me. And this was the end of the semester and I was starving! This skinny girl would make it until I find a better source of food.

Slowly I got closer, nobody was passing by, so I stood behind her door to hear what was happening inside. I heard the rustling of clothes and when she finally hung up. She gave a few rounds inside, probably packing her things and then she turned off the light and went to her bed. Time to attack.

I never had a problem getting inside a room, clearly a gift for my species. Stealth is a given because is utterly important to keep our victim unaware of our presence. I waited patiently until she fell asleep and rolled to the side, a position that gave me a better access to her neck. Yeah, everybody has their favorite parts, I'm partial to the neck though the forearms come in close second.

She woke up for a second. I wonder if she heard me coming closer. She turned around and after noticing no one was there she fell back to sleep.

I got closer to her, noticing the enticing way her jugular jumped with each heartbeat. I was lucky she left her hair in a ponytail, I got a clear access... her smell woke my senses and suddenly I was in full bloodthirsty mode. My instincts took control as I punctured her neck. Oh, the delicious nectar of the blood of a young woman! Well, this was lacking a bit because apparently she was vegan and there's something less tasteful when women don't eat meat. But hey, we were almost at the end of the semester, my source of food was about to leave for weeks so I couldn't get too picky.

I sated my thirst and left. Nobody saw me getting in, nobody noticed my way out.

xxx

I had to find my next victim soon. People were over finals and packing their things. The blood from that vegan girl didn't serve my purpose and now I was in dire need of more blood. I needed someone who seemed healthy enough to help me survive the summer.

The girls dorm was my territory but the last two weeks were hell for me. Suddenly they were up at all times, studying or finalizing projects; drinking ginormous quantities of coffee or energy drinks to let them keep the rhythm of the end of the semester. That didn't bode well for my hunting skills. I needed darkness. I needed silence.

Oh, this girl may come helpful. She's been yawning the whole way to her room. She waved bye to her roommate at the door, where there were a couple of suitcases waiting at the floor, so she was probably leaving.

Yeah, a tall guy came to get them and hugged my next victim. She was alone in her room. I quickly got inside her room, while she walked her friends to the stairs, and hid under the sheetless bed, sure it was her roommate's one.

She came back, closed the door and giggled. "Finally alone!"

She blasted some music, the sweet tones of a sad reggae song. 'No no no, you don't love me as I know now'

She went to her own bed and took out a box. From my point of view, I couldn't see what she was doing but she was swaying her hips to the slow cadence of the song while fiddling with whatever was inside the box. Then the song changed and the unmistakable smell of something burning assaulted my senses. What was this girl doing?

I peeked from under the bed, to find she was smoking pot. Damn! Now I had to find a way to get out of this room. Pot not only made the blood disgusting but also made me less skilled.

Someone knocked at her door and she went to open it still singing.

"Jess! You started without me!" Another girl said and came inside running to open the window.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to get busted!" The first girl went to close the window. Great, this was my chance, while they fighting over the window with her backs at me, I flew through the open door. Stupid girls! The whole hallway reeked pot.

Finally, I found another door open and without thinking I got inside. This time, the girl who lived here was sleeping over her bed, probably passed out because who doesn't close the door?

I got closer to her neck, thinking if I bit her quickly, I could leave undetected.

Her neck wasn't as enticing as the first girl, her heartbeat was slower. On closer inspection, her smell was wrong... no, I can't drink from this girl.

I looked around the room and realized she only had one big mirror and pictures of really thin models around. In the garbage bin, there were remanents of cotton balls and an empty juice box. Shit, that's why she smell bad, she's anorexic.

Urgh! I needed to find a victim! Soon, Presto!

A bit disoriented because the lack of food finally exhausted me, I wandered around the upper floor. Most rooms were already empty but there was light under one of them. The sweet moans and grunts of a couple busy in their lovemaking made me realize I still had a chance.

Uhhmm. I sniffed. The sweet smell of sweat enhanced by sex made my mouth water. Two victims in one chance. I had to be quick and fast and I'll be set for summer.

I waited until I heard they reached their peak, and then their breathing evened out. Slowly, very slowly, I got inside the room. Perfect! The couple was cuddling and she had her hair up.

I was savoring my victory, the female neck in all her glory ready for me. I bit her. Hmm! Sweet blood of a healthy woman! The best taste on earth.

In my food extasy, I got too distracted to notice movement behind me. Abort! Abort mission! The male woke up! Shit! Why do I have to act like a vampire when I'm not more than a simpler creature?

xxx

Edward! Was wrong? Why did you slap me?" Bella asked while rubbing her neck.

"Nothing love," He answered and kissed her mouth. "It was just this damn mosquito biting you." He showed her the red and black blob of the vile creature.

"Eww! It was bloated!" Bella said, and handed Edward a tissue.

"No, let me wash my hands. Who knows where her mouth was before?"

"Well but quick. I want you to come back soon."

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? The twist of the story came from a short story (ten lines probably) from 'The sons of smog' a book written in the 70's. This is the first thing that came to my mind when I read fanfiction, comparing mosquitoes to vampires :)**

 **Let me hear what you think.**


End file.
